mirrorsedgefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Mercury
Mercury, plus connu sous le nom de Merc, était un ancien Messager qui est ensuite devenu Tracker, et qui est célèbre pour avoir entraîné certains des meilleurs Messagers. Il sert de guide à Faith Connors dans Mirror's Edge. Il a été tué d'une balle quand Faith est allée se cacher dans sa planque après avoir sauvé sa soeur. Biographie Si on ne sait pas exactement quand Mercury a commencé à être Messager, il est certain qu'il est devenu célèbre et qu'il était considéré comme l'un des meilleurs entraineurs de l'industrie. En se rendant dans l'une de ses planques, Mercury est tombé sur une adolescente de 16 ans (Faith Connors) qui tentait de lui voler ses biens. Au lieu de la dénoncer à la police, il lui a offert de la nourriture, un toit et un travail en tant que Messagère. Mirror’s Edge Guérie après un grave accident, Faith s'entraîne avec Céleste Wilson, une amie messagère comme elle, avant de reprendre du service. Mais lors de sa première livraison, elle est poursuivie par la police, qui ouvre le feu sur elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à leur échapper en s'accrochant à un hélicoptère de la télévision. Alors qu'elle rejoint la planque de Merc, Faith surprend un appel de la police qui fait état d'une attaque dans les bureaux de Robert Pope, un ami de la famille, favori aux élections municipales. Inquiète pour sa soeur jumelle Kate qui se trouve sur les lieux, Faith se rend là-bas. En arrivant, elle découvre sa soeur penchée sur le cadavre de Robert Pope. Convaincue que sa soeur a été piégée, Faith découvre un morceau de papier sur lequel on peut lire "ICARUS" et "to the highest" dans le bureau de Robert Pope, et s'enfuit avant l'arrivée de la police. Sa soeur, en revanche préfère rester sur les lieux. Après en avoir discuté avec Mercury et Céleste, elle décide d'interroger Jacknife, un ex-Messager, qui pourrait bien avoir des informations. Ce dernier la dirige vers le chef de la sécurité de Pope, Travis Burfield. Mais avant cela, Faith décide d'entrer en contact avec le supérieur de Kate, le Lieutenant Miller, pour en savoir plus sur la situation de Kate. Après avoir infiltré les bureaux de Z. Burfield Int. Shipping, Faith surprend Ropeburn en train d'organiser un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un au téléphone, et l'entend mentionner le Projet Icarus, Kate et Faith. Après en avoir informé Miller, Faith se rend à ce mystérieux rendez-vous mais elle découvre que Miller est déjà sur les lieux, et en déduit qu'il devait être la personne au bout du fil. Confrontant Ropeburn pour obtenir des réponses, Faith apprend l'existence d'un autre lieu de rendez-vous dans le New Eden Mall avant qu'un sniper n'assassine Ropeburn. La seconde tentative de Faith d'assister à ce rendez-vous finit de façon similaire, mais cette fois-ci elle aperçoit l'assassin avant d'être piégée par la police et d'être obligée de s'enfuir. À cours de pistes, Faith décide d'enquêter sur la Sécurité Pirandello Kruger après être tombée plusieurs fois sur leur symbole sur différents papiers au cours de son investigation. Dans leurs bureaux, elle découvre une salle d'entraînement créée pour former une unité spéciale de policiers chargée de démanteler le réseau des Messagers. Son investigation finit par la conduire à bord d'un cargo appartenant à Z. Butterfield Int. Shipping., pour capturer l'assassin responsable de la mort de Ropeburn et Pope ; Céleste. Sa soeur ayant été jugée coupable pour le meurtre de Pope au cours de son investigation, Faith intercepte la voiture qui la transporte en prison pour la libérer. Cependant, les policiers réussissent à les retrouver dans la planque de Mercury, et parviennent à re-capturer Kate en tuant ce dernier au passage. Avant de mourir, il parvient à dire à Faith où Kate a été emmenée : Au Shard Le saviez-vous ? *Dans la mythologie romaine, Mercure (associé au dieu grec Hermès) était le dieu du commerce et du profit, connu pour être le messager des dieux. *D'après l'écran auquel accède Faith Connors dans le chapitre Pirandello Kruger, le dernier lieu de résidence connu de Mercury se situe sur le Wilshire Boulevard, à Los Angeles. *Mercury does have a fully rigged and textured 3D model, though he only appears on cutscenes in his animated form, and in gameplay as a voice. *Mercury reviendra très certainement dans Mirror's Edge Catalyst, étant un élément-clé de l'adolescence de Faith Connors et de son entrainement. Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Mirror's Edge